


The Broken Prince

by Rambles_R_Us



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Lance is a prince, M/M, Slow Burn, also pidge is they/them, and keith has a little galra in him, becasue i like pidge being that, because im winging it, but not, eventally they get together, eventual Klance, itll get better with time, lance is altean?, like present day without tech, so there, sorta old timey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambles_R_Us/pseuds/Rambles_R_Us
Summary: When Lance, Prince of Altea, gets captured his usually happy-go-lucky attitude takes a beating. Will he be able to return back to normal with the help of Voltron, a group of Altean gaurds?





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wrote this and I have no beta so feel free to point out mistakes.

Everything was cold and he was in so much pain. Lance, the heir to the Altean kingdom, was shivering in the corner of his cell. He and his sister Allura had been on a political trip to a neighboring kingdom when they were ambushed by Galra, an opposing kingdom wishing to rule the world. After running through the forest Lance gave himself up to allow his sister to get away. Now he was in a dungeon, beaten daily and barely fed. He didn’t even know how long he had been here. Weeks? Months? He had no source of time other than the changing of the guards and that happened so irregularly that he could time them. He curled tighter around himself to try and keep some warmth in his body. The Galra had taken most of his clothes and hadn’t given him anything to cover himself with. It was dark and cold and they had done too many horrible things to him that death was almost welcome now. Lance heard the doors open and held his breath, praying the guards would think he was dead and leave him alone. What he did not expect was for a guard to fall to the ground, lifeless eyes staring at him.

 

“Oh gods no.” he whispered and tried desperately to make himself smaller as he heard light footsteps approach.

 

“Prince Lance?” a voice called out as the cell bars swung open and a smaller person in green took cautious steps forward, “Shiro, I don’t think he’s breathing.”

 

There was the sound of heavier footsteps and Lance could feel the warmth of another person close to him, “Your Majesty?” 

 

After a long moment of the person not moving away Lance slowly looked up to meet eyes with a large man, “Please. Don’t hurt me. I d-don’t think I can t-take much more,” he managed through his shivering.

 

The man, presumably Shiro, smiled gently, “My name is Shiro and I’m part of Voltron. We are here to save you,” he helped Lance stand slowly, “Are you able to move?”

 

With a tentative nod Lance took a few steps forward, praying this wasn’t just a dream and he wasn’t dying right now.Shiro spoke again but Lance didn’t hear him, too preoccupied with not falling over as he was lead out of the dungeon and into the open air. He stopped for a moment to take deep breaths of fresh air, eyes closing and toes wiggling into the grass. This was something he had forgotten, being stuck in a cold dark room. There was a sudden shout and an arrow whizzed by his ear, just barely missing him due to a man in red knocking him to the ground.

 

“Don’t stop moving you idiot! Do you have a death wish,” the red man growled and shoved Lance towards Shiro who picked him up and started running towards the forest.

 

After long moments of heavy breathing and swerving through the forest Shiro slowed and set Lance down, “Are you ok to walk? Were you hit? Do you need anything,” he asked question after question, hands on Lance’s shoulders.

 

“D-don’t touch me! Don’t,” Lance screamed, pushing the larger man away the best he could in his weakened state, “Don’t t-touch me!” he backed himself into a tree, arms wrapping around himself as he shook and sobbed.

 

Shiro’s face fell, wondering what had happened to their usually happy prince to make him this way, “Alright. I won’t touch you again. We need to keep moving though. We have a place not far from here,” he explained gently, turning and starting the journey slowly

 

Lance nodded, following the older man slowly, “How long was I gone?” he asked softly, voice broken.

 

“Months. I think about 7,” Shiro responded with a disappointed sigh, “Just a little longer and we will be at our safe house.”

 

A few more minutes and Shiro was opening the door to a cabin hidden by trees and bushes, leading the prince into the warmth of the home. Lance immediately felt safer and gravitated to the fire burning in the fireplace, trying to stop his shivering. He sat as close as he dared, knees pulled up and chin resting on knees to make himself as small as he could. He felt warm and the sound of Shiro moving around in the background made him feel safe somehow. Soon he had drifted to sleep.

 

Lance woke slowly to the sound of voices, “What have they done to him?” someone whispered, the sound of cupboards being opened could be heard.

 

“I’m not sure. From what I could see he has many cuts and bruises that need to be tended to,” the voice Lance recognized as belonging to Shiro replied.

 

Lance slowly uncurled himself and stretched gently, “Many times they came and brought me to a large room to be tortured.” he spoke, not making eye contact with anyone.

 

Shiro’s head turned to look at Lance, “How are you feeling?” he asked softly, moving closer.

 

Lance frowned and stood,, “I’m fine.” he gritted out, flinching as the man in red too close for Lance’s liking.

 

“Keith, mind your distance.” Shiro warned but Keith just glanced at him and didn’t move.

 

“I need to look at his wounds Shiro, you know that.” Keith huffed, reaching to grab the prince’s arm.

 

Lance stiffened and gripped Keith’s wrist before the smaller boy could touch him. He turned them both and forced the shorters chest to the wall while Lance’s free hand scrambled to find a weapon.Finding something heavy and metal Lance held it above his head ready to swing.

 

“Prince,” Lance glanced to see the small one in green walking towards him, “We don’t want to hurt you. I am Pidge and I would very much like you to let Keith go. He may seem like a hothead but in reality...” they trailed off, “Well actually he is a hothead. But he wouldn’t hurt you” they held their hands up to show they were unarmed.

 

“I...” suddenly Lance’s grip on Keith went loose and he dropped his weapon, “I’m sorry.” he whispered, backing up quickly.

 

A large man, dressed in yellow, came into the room with a pot of something steaming, “Oh, you’re awake. My name is Hunk and it’s time to eat.” Hunk grinned, setting the pot on the table, “It’s just a simple stew but it should be good enough to help get your strength back.”

 

With a nod Lance sat at the table and watched as food was served. His bowl was filled with stew and a large slice of bread was sat next to it in front of him. The others started eating but Lance just stared at his food, unable to believe this was real. Justa few hours ago he had been in a horrible place and now he was with strangers eating. This felt too good to be true for Lance. Maybe these people were tricking him and as soon as he tried to eat they would take his food away like the Galra had done so many times.

 

Pidge was the first to notice Lance not eating, “Is something wrong Prince?”

 

“You can eat as much as you want, we have plenty.” Hunk smiled, reaching for another slice of bread.

 

Lance looked up and swallowed thickly, “You uh, you can call me Lance. I’m barely a prince anymore...” his eyes dropped back to his food, hands shaking slightly. What should he do?

 

Keith, who had been sitting next to the royal, noticed the shaking and leaned towards Lance, speaking quietly, “That is your food Lance. No one will take it away. No one will hurt you. And you do not need to do anything for it.”

 

They met eyes and slowly the tanned boy started taking slow bites, humming in contentment at the taste, “This is...this is amazing.” he smiled gently at Hunk, “You’ve done a great job.”

 

Hunk smiled proudly but it was Shiro who spoke, “Hunk is a great cook and ca do amazing things with the little we have out here.”

 

After he finished his bowl Lance hesitated and glanced around the table, seeing if anyone was looking at him. He was still hungry and maybe if he moved fast enough he could get more food. Just as he was about to steal another piece of bread his empty bowl was taken and replaced by a full one. The royal glanced beside him and watched Keith take his original bowl and get more stew. Keith glanced at the prince and shrugged like sharing bowls was nothing new to him.

 

“You can have as much as you want,” he said simply, giving Lance another slice of bread as well.

 

Two more bowls and Lance was happily full and drowsy, “Well I think it's time for a good nights rest. We will be moving early in the morning to get the Pr- er, I mean Lance, back home.” Shiro said as he gathered bowls and stood, bringing the dirty dishes to the sink.

 

At those words Lance snapped to attention. Sleep? As if. He was lucky for the hour or so he had gotten when he first arrived here, no way would he be sleeping anymore tonight. Sleeping had gotten him into terrible situations with the Galra and we did not want that to happen again. The others talked among each other and soon everyone but Keith was heading to the back of the house with a mumbled ‘goodnight’.


	2. Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to treat Lance's wounds and Lance tries to treat his own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I have no one to proof read. Also I'm so tired right now. Enjoy this though.

Keith watched the royal from the corner of his eye as he moved to check the windows and draw the curtains. Lance was still sitting in his dining chair, hands folded nicely in his lap as he stared at the wood of the table. After a quick look out the door Keith locked it up and walked quickly to the bathroom. There he grabbed the large first aid kit from under the sink and returned to set it on the table. He glanced at the prince and sighed, starting the water for tea.

Lance flinched as Keith came and sat in the chair next to him ,”I’m not tired.”

With a hum and a nod Keith sorted out antibiotics and bandages, “May I touch your arm?” he asked softly.

The question surprised Lance, “What,” he asked, trying to process the request as he met eyes with the pale boy.

Keith held his hand out, “May I touch your arm? I’d like to tend to the wounds there.”

“I...uh, sure?” Lance slowly placed his hand in Keith’s, trembling with fear slightly.

“I promise not to hurt you. If your wounds aren’t tended to they would only get worse.” Keith lifted the prince’s arm and inspected the injuries there, “I’m going to have to disinfect and wrap this in a bandage, is that alright with you?”

Lance nodded slowly and looked away as Keith poured disinfectant on a cloth, “I’m not a child. You don’t have to baby me,” he huffed.

Keith hummed, “I know. I also know what it’s like to come from a situation like this. You shouldn’t have to be any more scared than needed.” 

Keith washed each wound out carefully, apologizing each time Lance hissed at the disinfectant. The young prince was in a sleeveless top so it was easy to get to the most of the wounds. Once Keith was done tending to the wounds he could reach he sat on the floor and asked if it was ok to treat those wounds as well. The Galra had taken Lance’s pants early into the capture and so it was fairly easy to treat those wounds as well. Soon Lance was relaxed and talking openly with the shorter boy, “Would you be comfortable taking your shirt off Lance?” Keith asked quietly. He had asked earlier and Lance just shook his head and didn’t make eye contact.

Lance’s smile fell and he wrapped arms around himself, “I uh...I’m fine. There’s nothing to be treated under my shirt,” he lied unconvincingly.

Keith thought about the boy sitting in front of him for a moment before standing. The pale boy disappeared into the back of the house, footsteps and doors echoing in the quiet. He came back with a bundle of clothes, “How about a deal?” he asked, showing the soft pieces he had brought with him, “If you take off your shirt you can have these,” he sat the pile of clothes on the table in front of Lance, “Sound fair?”

The tan boy reached out to touch the socks, quickly looking up at Keith, “I only have to take my shirt off? Nothing more? Y-you don't want me t-to...” Lance started shaking again.

“I don’t want anything but to tend to your wounds, Lance,” he set his hand over Lance’s and smiled gently, trying to comfort him, “You can even put on everything else first.”

With a small nod Lance stood, slowly getting dressed in the wool socks and thick trousers he was presented with, “Please don’t tell anyone...” he pleaded before turning his back on Keith and slipping his shirt off

There was a large cut that ran from Lance’s left shoulder to his spin. Scars ran randomly over tan skin, bruises covering where empty spaces were. They looked like whips and boots had struck, no mercy being given to the young prince. Keith slowly walked around to the front of Lance,seeing more bruises and scars. He reached out, hand hovering over a burnt piece of skin on Lance’s hip. The Galra symbol. Eyes widened as Keith realized what this meant. The Glara only branded the people they used. The people they toyed with.

“Lance, your majesty, did they...” his stomach lurched as he stared at the hand shaped bruises on tan hips, remembering the same bruises on Lance’s thighs.

“Y-yes,” Lance let out a sob, no longer able to hold his discomfort in.

Keith swallowed, quickly cleaning and bandaging the two major wounds before helping Lance into the sweater he brought out, “It’s ok. You’re ok. We won’t let that happen again. I won’t let that happen again.” he hummed and pulled Lance into a hug, hand coming up to rub gentle circles on his back.

Lance went rigid at the contact for a moment before giving in and clinging to Keith. He cried for a long time before pulling away and, with help from Keith, made his way to the couch. Keith grabbed a near blanket and wrapped the young prince in it, “Try to get some rest, I’ll be keeping watch. You’re safe now Lance.”

The young prince nodded and stared at the fire for a few moments, thinking about what had just happened. The couch was facing away from the door and made Lance feel safer with the sound of the fire crackling in the small space. Curling in on himself he expected a long sleepless night, but soon enough his eyelids got heavy and he could no longer fight sleep.

Keith dragged a chair from the table to sit next to the door, where he liked to be stationed for watches. He took his sword out and started sharpening the blade, thinking about the boy sleeping on the couch. He didn’t know much about the prince having lived alone in the rural part of the kingdom, only what others had told him. Others had talked about how sweet and open the prince was, often speaking about how beautiful his smile is. The person they had rescued had no resemblance to that, Lance looked sad and acted so protective of himself it was hard to believe he was going to be king one day.

Hours later Shiro came to relieve Keith but the younger just shook his head, not wanting to leave the prince. Shiro nodded and went off towards the back of the house, where he quickly took the extra time to wash up and shave. After Shiro came back, hair damp and looking refreshed, he pulled a chair to the other side of the door to sit in. 

They sat in silence for a while before Shiro spoke, “You going to tell me what happened,” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

“They did terrible things to him Shiro,” Keith whispered, looking down at his hands, “It took a bribe of clothes to convince him to let me see his wounds so I could dress them.”

“You were always the patient one when it came to scarred strays,” Shiro sighed gently, “Did he tell you what they did to him? Why they took him?”

Keith shook his head, “He didn’t talk much about that. Plus, it’s not my place to tell. If you want to know you’ll have to ask him yourself.”

With a nod Shiro dropped the subject, bringing up others to keep light conversation as the two stayed up to watch over the house. The other members slowly got up as the sun rose. Pidge made a beeline to the bathroom and the water was heard. They mumbled sounds contentment, door open slightly from habit. Pidge was a hoarder of hot water. They would spend hours in a tub if they could but usually Shiro was sent in and sometimes had to drag the smallest of their group out of the bath. They also were very open with privacy, not really seeing a purpose of closed doors when being with the group for years. That lead to awkward encounters at first before the others adopted the same mindset.

Hunk was the final member to wake up other than the prince. There was the sound of a door creaking open before Hunk was seen crossing the hall to the bathroom. A hushed conversation between Pidge and Hunk was heard. Traveling with each other meant having no personal space nor embarrassment. Hunk finally made his way to the main room and glanced at the others before rubbing a hand over his face and making his way to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Pidge came out of the bathroom fresh faced and yawning. They make note of Shiro and Keith by the door and roll their eyes. Often times when one was on watch directly after the other bot would stay up, not wanting the other to be alone. With a mumbled ‘figures’ Pidge moved to the kitchen to start on tea and coffee.

There's a whimper from the couch and Keith is standing in an instant, looking over at Lance. The prince’s face was scrunched and his hands were balled into fists so tight his knuckles were white. Keith’s heart ached as he watched Lance turn and whimper again, letting out a small sob. Carefully Keith placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, shaking gently.

“Hey, wake up.”

Lance bolted upright, arms flailing and fists raised, “Wh-what?” he looked around frantically.

“Food will be ready soon. Bathroom is all yours,” Keith nodded towards the hall, ignoring the way Lance was trembling slightly.

Slowly Lance stood, stretching his arms high above his head and grunting softly, “Geez, That couch is much more comfy than a cell.” he grinned, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

Keith raised an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden mood change, “I bet. By the time you’re out of the bath food will be ready.”

Lance nodded and made his way to the bathroom, drawing himself a hot bath before undressing and sinking in the water to his chin. He let out a happy noise at the warmth, aching muscles slowly relaxing. Taking his time he washed himself and just lay in the bath, thinking about his new situation. It would take quite a lot of time to get back to Altea and he didn’t want these people to worry over him. He nodded once, promising himself he would forget about the past months he had endured. Reluctantly he got out of the warmth and got dressed once more, stepping out and heading for the kitchen. 

All heads turned at Lance stepped through the doorway of the kitchen, bright smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Concerns? Questions?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
